We have previously reported (J.A.C.S. 100, 7409 and J.A.C.S. 100, 4302) the discovery that certain marine animals, i.e., a tunicate, Polyandrocarpa sp., and a sponge, Acarnus erithacus (de Laubenfels), and their extracts possessed bactericidal, cytotoxic and other biological activities.
In accordance with the present invention, there are provided the synthetically produced substantially pure active materials described in the cited references and, in addition, other related compounds, all of which are biologically active.